This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Power distribution boxes are often used in vehicles to connect battery power to various electrical components to reduce and/or simplify the vehicle wiring. Bus bars within the power distribution boxes distribute power from one or two power input wires routed from the battery to many power output lines routed to the components, eliminating the need for wiring from the battery directly to each individual component.
Some power distribution boxes employ a secondary mechanism that locks to the housing of the power distribution box when terminals are matingly coupled to the bus bars are located in their correct position and are fully seated in the housing of the power distribution box. Some of these secondary mechanisms engage the terminals to hold them in the housing of the power distribution box.
In some instances, movement of wires that are coupled to the terminals can create stress on the terminals. Accordingly, there is a need in the art for an improved power distribution box assembly that reduces stress on the terminals of a power distribution box.